Almost Near Perfect Moments
by Mystique84
Summary: 50 words challenge for Amelia and Delbert Doppler, some sweet, some confronting and some romantic, but all a moment before, during and after the movie.


**Hey everyone, Raven here, Treasure Planet is my biggest obsession at the moment and I just had to do something for my favourite couple! So please enjoy the story (a 50 words challenge) and leave a review :)**

**#01 - Comfort**  
In the moment that they passed through the door back to the station, both Captain and Doctor sought out something they had both denied themselves for so long, and it was in the simple form of a hug.

**#02 - Kiss**  
Their first kiss was not planned, it was spontaneous and unforseen as they argued over something so small, but then they grabbed each other in a rough kiss and they discovered, it was still more perfect then they could ever imagine.

**#03 - Soft**  
He ran light fingers over Amelia's shoulders blades, and she muttered only a halfhearted protest before pressing herself closer and blinking at him with big soft eyes.

**#04 - Pain**  
The pain that caused the strong Captain Amelia to fall and cry out was nothing compared to the feelings the Doctor Doppler had to address when he saw her being hit in the first place.

**#05 - Purps**  
She never had a purp Delbert told her, she told him that she indeed she did, that he even saw her last night eating a salad with it in there, but he held out a full purp to her, the sun glinting of the purple skin "This is a purp" he told her, handing her the fruit.

**#06 - Rain**  
Delbert announced one evening, with his gorgeous fiancé in his arms, that it was raining, Amelia snorted "Really? What was your first clue?"

**#07 - Chocolate**  
As Amelia opened the small chocolate out of its silver paper while Delbert watched her, he watched as it travelled from her perfect fingers to her smiling mouth and then watched as she licked her lips in an almost tortures way, as though inviting him to come taste the chocolate for himself to see if it tasted that good.

**#08 - Happiness**  
He never knew what true happiness was, sure he had ideas, but when he saw Amelia walking down the aisle to him in her white dress, he knew that this was it.

**#09 - Telephone**  
For many weeks the only way to communicate with each other was to use the telephone, but the second that Amelia announced that she would arrive back at the port Delbert dropped the phone in a rush to get to the door.

**#10 - Ears**  
Delbert never got over the amazing aspect of Amelia that was her ears, the way they twitched when irritated, lay flat against her head when upset or the way they perked up when she was surprised.

**#11 - Name**  
Rubbing her swelled stomach Amelia stared at her husband, "Delbert we are going to have 4 children, we need a few more names that don't sound similar, because I know that you will mix them up"

**#12 - Sensual**  
Delbert's hands and mouth travelled over so much of her skin, but never focused on any one place for long; it was only a few minutes before she was moaning his name, begging him to stop his maddening teasing.

**#13 - Death**  
Often when Amelia went on a voyage, Delbert always worried himself with her safety, but it eventually got to the point that being away from the danger would be her death.

**#14 - Sex**  
After being forced to stay in Montressor for her bad rib, Doctor Doppler insisted that he stay at his home where she could be cared for, but after several mornings of stumbled conversation and quick glances at each other, finally Jim said something "Oh for the love of god!" he yelled in the middle of breakfast "Just go upstairs already and do it! I can't stand the tension any longer", to say it wasn't awkward after that was a lie.

**#15 - Touch**  
She was independent, she told herself over and over, she liked being independent and alone, but she herself didn't believe it, for when her dearly beloved touched her, she melted into him.

**#16 - Weakness**  
Amelia hated being weak, the second her ribs were hit in the crash she knew that she was finished, but when Doctor Doppler took her into his arms and carried her to a safe area, she found that being weak wasn't that bad.

**#17 - Tears**  
She never cried, Delbert mused, he had known her for so long and he had never seen her cry, not once, but when Mr Arrow's remembrance finally came to be, Delbert wished that he could stop the tears from falling.

**#18 - Speed**  
The first thing that Delbert noticed about Amelia when she landed in front of them, was that she was swift in her movements, yet they flowed perfectly, but her wit was even faster than that.

**#19 - Wind**  
Amelia always enjoyed the way that the ship took off so fast, the way that it buckled and swayed to the side as the journey was made to some distant planet, but it was the wind though her hair often reminded her that this was her place.

**#20 - Freedom**  
Out in the open space Amelia felt free, it was different to life on land, she could do what she wanted and not care for what people thought, but after awhile she noticed that so much freedom sometimes meant lonely solitude.

**#21 - Life**  
Amelia looked up at the sky and watched the space port, the ships taking off and returning, but she did not miss it as much as she thought she would, because the life growing inside her was more exciting.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Both parents sometimes felt jealous of each other, as the girls seemed to prefer Delbert and their son to Amelia, but as the children grew older, it seemed that the parents grew jealous of Jim instead.

**#23 - Hands**  
"No, you get a better grip if you hold it this way," she adjusted the gun in his hand, her lips curving up subtly at the playfully pained look he gave her.

**#24 - Taste**  
Try as she might, she could not pull her mouth away from Delbert's; his taste was earthy, heated, and entirely too addictive.

**#25 - Devotion**  
Delbert and Amelia were always dedicated to their work, but when they found each other, work came second and love above all else.

**#26 - Forever**  
Before the map was ever found Amelia and Delbert believed they would be alone forever and were perfectly fine with that, but when they discovered hidden feelings they had for each other, they knew that their lives would never be the same.

**#27 - Blood**  
He panicked when he saw the blood, it was awful, it was terrifying, how could something like this meant to be beautiful he asked himself, but then he saw the woman he loved in great pain, he just whispered kind words to her while she screamed through another contraction.

**#28 - Sickness**  
Being sick was not the worst thing that ever happened, but when she had been sick for a couple of days it was coming to be a bit of a problem, then he muttered those words that scared her "Amelia, I think you're pregnant".

**#29 - Melody**  
Delbert was surprised one day to walk in the nursery and find his wife holding their son in her arms, singing softly to him as the child drifted off to sleep, it was something so soft and sweet that Delbert never saw it enough times.

**#30 - Star**  
When Delbert asked if Amelia would like to see the stars she assumed it would be in his observatory through the telescope, she never would have guessed on a old blanket out in the dark fields.

**#31 - Home**  
She never had a home, not really, her home had always been the ship, but the first time that she slept at Delbert Doppler's house, she knew that she finally found it.

**#32 - Confusion**  
He hated her, she was an uptight, rude, high maintenance, cruel, over achieving, stubborn feline.....then why did he like her so much?

**#33 - Fear**  
Every threat, every worst-case scenario constantly came to the front of his mind, but always the most frightening were the ones of her being swallowed by the same black hole that Mr Arrow was taken from.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
She was a captain, she was a strong confident feline, but still, when it started to storm in the middle of the night, she curled tighter against her lover.

**#35 - Bonds**  
She never had anything to think about, she practically had no family, no friends, no lovers, nothing to hold her back.....but when she discovered she was in love, she started to think that this was a attachment she could deal with perfectly.

**#36 - Market**  
"It's the suit, isn't it?" he asked, it was the stupid suit, the one that made him look like a fool, he should never have brought it off that pushy sales woman.

**#37 - Technology**  
The ship was ahead of its time and Amelia was always proud of that, but she found that not even the most advanced piece of machinery could compare to a hug from her children or a kiss from her husband.

**#38 - Gift**  
Delbert knew it was going to be tricky, it was going to be the mission of a life time, but he was going to keep this little black box a secret until he was damn well ready to give it to her.

**#39 - Smile**  
It would be years before she was back in the habit of doing something she had forgotten for so long, but he knew the tell-tale signs of when she came close; her lips would purse and her eyes would sparkle.

**#40 - Innocence**  
The way that Delbert stumbled over his words and his feet often reminded Amelia that, in truth be told, that Delbert was like an over grown child who had finally got his first crush.

**#41 - Completion**  
The irony did not escape her, of course, that she, the fearless feline captain, sharp and dangerous, had fallen in love with the bumbling candid astronomer.

**#42 - Clouds**  
He watched the clouds in an open field with his lover lying on his chest, remarking at times how certain clouds would act differently, "Oh shut up will you?" she told him, falling back to a light sleep on him.

**#43 - Sky**  
The sky was her home, for so many years, and she always felt incomplete when she wasn't sailing, but after she met Delbert she felt a tug at her heart the second she got on that ship again.

**#44 - Heaven**  
Amelia watched the sky as it flowed past her, moving closer and closer to the port to drop Jim and the doctor home, but she said a silent prey thanking that Jim had indeed found that map, for it lead her to a new and more exciting life.

**#45 - Hell**  
He hated it when she came home after a dangerous voyage with an injury, whether it be a bruise on her arm or a broken limb, he felt like he was being put through hell when he couldn't protect her.

**#46 - Sun**  
Although Amelia had seen many sunrises from her adventures, she never knew what one was like in the arms of someone who really did care for her.

**#47 - Moon**  
Delbert watched the moon, of course he had seen it countless times before he always thought it was the most remarkable thing he had ever seen, that was before he met _her._

**#48 - Waves**  
The waves of the supernova rocked the ship back and forth, making it dangerous and potentially fatal for those who fell over the side, but with the doctor's advice of the waves, Captain Amelia was able to get them out of this dilemma, discovering that she worked well with this complete imbecile.

**#49 - Hair**  
His hair was fascinating, the dark curls were barely held back with a simple ribbon and Amelia always found it invigorating when she could take it out and toss the ribbon to the floor.

**#50 - Supernova**  
After being save from the black hole the crew was back on their feet cheering, the captain even said he was helpful, but all he could reply with was "Well, I have a lot to offer anatomically... amamomically... astronomically" before admitting defeat and slamming his clumsy hand to his forehead for messing up once again in front of the striking captain.

**There we go, a whole bunch of cute moments, I had fun writing this and I'm glad I could write something for one of my favourite couples.**

**Review and make a little girl in Australia happy!**


End file.
